Bits and Pieces
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various bits and stories of various pairings, crossovers and non. If you're nice, I'll take a request.
1. Drawn From a Hat 1

Title: Sire and Childe

Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing Number: 1

Pairing: Spike/Angel

Category: Shonen-Ai

AN: Okay, so how this happens is you take 8 names and draw them twice, creating 8 pairings. This is part of a Drawn From a Hat set and I hope you enjoy them along with all of the other Bits and Pieces that are to come. :)

* * *

True, they fought and snarked and seemed to hate each other, but they didn't, not really. Rather, there was a lot of bitterness between them. With Angel, it was what his childe represented, that freedom that he used to have, the ability to enjoy what he was. For Spike, it was being abandoned by not just his sire but by his lover, best friend and mentor. It was also the fact that Angel had let himself fall so low. Soul or no soul, his sire had fallen hard and didn't want to pick himself up from the ground.

It hurt still but things were getting better, but only very slowly.

Looking at the man who was more sire then grandsire walking around his office, preparing to bring together the rest of their family together, Spiked couldn't help the small smile that spread over his lips. That was something that was making everything become better. Angel was trying to fix their problems, starting with their family and bringing them to LA after all these years.

Shifting, Spike lit a cigarette, blowing some smoke out towards Angel as he stretched his legs out before him. He continued to think over what things were happening around them. Apparently Angel was also trying to re-gather the humans that were under his protection. Gunn was coming in from Las Vegas, where he had been with family, while Wesley was coming back from London, having been settling his fathers estate. Fred was moving into the hotel and Cordelia was still living in her home, visions once more under control.

The most surprising one of them all though was Xander. The whelp had damn near dropped off the face of the world, an e-mail being sent the only thing that showed that he was alive and well. Last time the girls had heard was that Xander was in the Americas somewhere but refused to go near Cleveland, not that they really cared.

Smirking, Spike snorted in laughter as he remembered the way Angel had chewed the core of the council a new one. Angel looked over at him before moving to sit down next to the blond vampire.

"What are you thinking about, Spike?" Angel asked, feeling the younger vampire move closer to press against him.

"Thinkin' about how you tore into the bints," was the gentle reply. Only around Angel would he ever drop his cockney accent for the most part and revert back to the high class accent of his life. The dark vampire knew it to and love every minute of it. He wouldn't share though, wanting to be selfish about it.

"We never really saw the boy," Angel mused, dislodging slicked back hair with his fingers. "Angelus did, even in his insanity. It rather opened my eyes when I started to remember what had happened during that time."

"Yeah. No one sees the whelp until you're forced to," Spike snorted, stuffing his cigarette out. "I saw him while I was living with him. Started to think what a beautiful childe he would make but rather didn't want to lose him to the demon."

"The same thing with Angelus. He didn't want to lose the boys soul to the darkness, have it warped by that evil," Angel hummed, burying his nose into soft curls. He smiled at the quite purr that he got, one hand moving to caress soft strands of hair.

For now they would forget about family and protected humans and the hatred of their shared past. They would enjoy the closeness that they still had. They would enjoy their time along, especially since Spikes hand was creeping up his thigh to play with his button and zipper.


	2. Drawn From a Hat 2

Title: Reclaiming 2/2

Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing Number: 5

Pairing: Wesley/Xander

Category: Shonen-Ai

AN: It's of the cute! The first part is on under Drawn From a Hat under the Buffy the Vampire Slayer section. No, no link posted. If you're not old enough, then wait! *nods* For now, this can be read on it's own. So enjoy.

* * *

Having calmed Xander down from his initial freak out, Wesley was looking at the young man who was staring at his tea cup, looking quite a few years younger then his actual age. Looking up, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, gazing at his lover with curious eyes.

"Why would they come after him now?" he asked quietly, peeking into the living room with a raised eyebrow. Xander had come to them after having been attacked by several men in dark suits, all claiming that they wanted him to train with them. Giles and Wesley knew that they were the watchers but didn't know why they had gone after Xander.

"I think I know why, but only if he's the right age," Giles replied, stirring the hot chocolate in the pot on the stove.

"Right age for what?" Wesley asked in return, eyes glowing behind his glasses.

"For the same thing that brought us together," Giles purred softly, eyes sparkling at the dawning comprehension on the small males face.

"I see," the younger man mused, eyebrow rising up into his hair line. "But aren't they all 18? Much too old to be a part of the training," he continued, frowning up at his lover.

"But what if he's just the right age?" What if he's lied to us about his age? I've done some checking on him and have made some interesting discoveries," Giles purred into one ear with a smirk.

"And you found…?" Wesley prompted off with a responding eyebrow, smirking lightly.

"That his mother lied to get him out of the house earlier. But we have to get him to admit that he is much younger then 18 like the others, 19 in Oz's case," Giles said, smirking at his lover, watching his eyes darken. "So why don't you go talk with the young man in question while I go talk to some people?"

"Very well," Wesley hummed, moving back to Xander, sitting down next to him and making the dark head lift up to gaze at them.

"Xander, I will be going out to speak with a few people about the ones who came after you. Wesley will ask you a few questions about you so we can make sure that our hypothesis is correct," Giles told the young male, getting a nod in return. Smiling softly, he left the apartment, leaving the two men there.

"Thank you for the help," Xander finally said, drawing Wesley from his contemplation of the front door.

"You don't have to thank us, Xander," Wesley replied, surprise coloring his voice. The young man in question smiles shyly at his companion, a very light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Yes, I should. If I had gone to Buffy, she wouldn't have believed me and would have laughed at me," Xander hummed, playing with his tea cup.

"And Willow?" Wesley prompted, watching lean hands dance over the porcelain.

"Wouldn't have believed me either, and would have told Buffy," was the snorted reply. "Ever since Buffy came into our lives it's almost like she can't keep her mouth shut about things. I'm just lucky she doesn't know everything about me. Only Jesse really knew everything about me."

"Your friend, the one who was turned by Darla, correct?" Wesley asked, watching the dark head nod.

"How did you know about that?" Xander asked after a few minutes, looking up at Wesley.

"Giles sent in monthly reports. I had to read them before coming here," Wesley explained, smiling softly at Xander.

"Oh," was the breathed reply. Looking at Wesley with dark eyes, he shifted and poked the older mans nose. "You want to ask me something. Feel free to ask away."

"How old are you?" Wesley asked after a moment of getting over his surprise. He really should be used to Xanders ability to see thoughts after watching him for the last few months.

"Let me guess, Giles found something with my birthday on it?" the younger male asked. Wesley smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, well, I'm officially 17, not 18. Willow just assumed that I was the same age as she was."

"I see. So that was why they came around," Wesley hummed, standing up. Pacing around, he noticed that Xander was relaxing back into the couch again, looking as young as he was once more. It seemed like they were going to be able to take Xander as their apprentice after all. Shivering in anticipation, the young watcher grabbed a book before sitting down next to Xander once more. "Xander, what do you know about how Watchers are trained?" he asked, handing it over.

Xander looked down at the book cover and blinked in surprise at the question before opening his mouth. "Not much actually. Just enough to know that it's kind of like a master and student situation." Tilting his head to the side, he looked at Wesley curiously. "Why?"

"The men who came after you were Watchers, Xander, and they wanted you as their apprentice. Including in the basic training, there is another side to it," the dark blond explained, opening the book to the right page. Pointing to the correct section, he watched Xander read it, smiling at the blush that bloomed oh so nicely over the soft cheeks.

"So, not only would I learn how to read and speak several languages from them but they would also want to fuck me?" Xander finally squeaked out. Wesley nodded his head as the teenager closed the book and put it down on the table before him. "Do I really have a choice? Or will they keep coming after me if I say no?" he asked softly. The young watcher reached up and gently caressed Xanders cheek, making him look over at him.

"Giles is getting rid of them actually. I think that he was going to ask if you wanted informal training in the next few days but I believe that was changed when he discovered your true age," Wesley soothed, watching the red bloom over softly tanned skin once more. "Mind you, the sexual aspect of it would be optional but you would be trained by me and by Giles."

"So, if I agree to the sexual part of it, it would be a threesome for however long it would last?" was asked as dark eyes stared up at Wesley, who smiled and nodded.

"And we'd try to keep you until the day we died," Wesley hummed quietly.

"But why me? Why not Willow or Oz?"

"Oz is rather obvious with his furry problem. As for Willow, she's hardly Watcher material. She thinks she's brilliant and knows more than us just because she's read the books," Wesley replied, pulling the young man into his arms, holding him close. "She would end up dieing or being abandoned by her teacher."

"Because she has the wrong type of attitude," Xander summed it up as he let himself relax slowly into Wesleys arms, feeling the other man nod against his head. "But I do. How do you figure that?"

Smirking lightly, Wesley smoothed a hand over Xanders side and hip, enjoying the shiver that he got. Leaning back onto the couch, making the slim male lie down with him, Wesley hummed in approval.

"You're pan sexual first of all. You really don't care who flirts with you as long as they are attractive you," he stated, tilting Xanders head up to him. "You also want to learn, but you do better learning on your own for the most part. We are here to guide you. The sex is just a bonus."

"I see," Xander hummed, smiling at him before going back to relaxing, head resting on Wesleys chest. He was quite content to let Wesley stroke over his body, quite happy to let the other man show him how things would work out in the long run.


	3. Drawn From a Hat 3

Title: Not Caring

Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing Number: 3

Pairing: Gunn/Spike

Category: Smut (kinda…if you squint at it)

AN: Still short, but not really smut. *shrugs* Enjoy you all.

* * *

They weren't lovers really, at least not in what someone could call normal. They had sex, and lots of it, but there wasn't any love behind it that you would expect from such a relationship. There was emotion but not something that a human could call normal in terms of emotions. But Gunn didn't mind really, didn't care for emotions that would be human when it came to his lover.

'_No, playmate, not lover,'_ he corrected himself, shaking his head with a sigh as he looked to the bleached blond man next to him, eyeing the lanky body that was incased in leather and jeans, drawing the eye to him. He was always so damn arousing, so damn hot that it made the black male want, need to touch the vampire.

Shaking his head, he turned back to his sharpening, listening to Spike listen to his music that came from the IPod that sat on his hip. It was interesting to watch a Victorian vampire listen to 80's music on a 20th century device and Gunn took advantage of being able to watch him with his guard down. Which still really surprised him.

The whole guard down thing.

For all the time that Gunn had known Spike, he had never once let his guard down around anyone, much less another lover or play mate, but here he was, listening to music and sharpening a stake. It was nice to see, to know that he was trusted enough to not attack Spike with the intent to kill him. Occasionally he would attack Spike with the intent of getting laid but never to kill. Their fun would be cut short if he did that after all and that wouldn't make him very happy about that after all.

Shaking his head, Gunn put his ax to the side and stood up, drawing dark blue eyes to him. They watched as he slowly stretched with a groan as pink lips quirked up in a smirk. The darker male knew what he was doing and reveled in the fact that he could make Spike lose his thoughts about what he was doing at that moment. He loved every moment of it, knowing that he would soon be fucked senseless and then taken care of soon after.

Sighing happily, he looked over at Spike, an inviting smile dancing over his lips before he strolled out of the room, knowing that the vampire would follow soon after. And he was proven right as soon as he walked into the bedroom. Stepping over the threshold, he was tossed onto the bed and covered with a horny, growling vampire.

No, they weren't really lovers in the conventional sense, but as Spike slid in deep, taking him to heights previously unknown, Gunn didn't really care. He was enjoying the sex to much to care.


	4. Drawn from a Hat 4

Title: Cuddle the wolf, vampire!

Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing Number: 4

Pairing: Angel/Oz

Category: Shonen-Ai

AN: Another one. So close to being done with my posting of this one! *noms on people*

* * *

The wolf was glaring at him.

It was kinda cute if he thought about it but really…it was enough to set his fangs on edge. Shaking his head and shifting in his seat, Angel continued to watched the wolf like Oz glare out at him from behind the bars, almost like the mutt was accusing him of trapping him.

Of not letting him wander the woods like he so obviously wanted. Of not letting the were go out and hunt like his instincts told him to.

But it wasn't Angels fault! Oz was the one that wanted to stay safe, and not let others get hurt because his wolf side saw them as food.

Shaking his head with a huff, the vampire stretched his legs out and watched the clock tick closer to the sunrise. He could hear Oz shift with creaks of bones and soft pants, knowing that the other was going to be a bit on the sore side after bashing against the bars for the first 10 minutes.

Why Oz got hissy when it came to Angel watching him, the souled vampire would never really understand. But it did help relieve some of the boredom of watching Buffy flash the vampires she was staking. Eventually she'd get that they came after her in an attempt to see her thong or a flash of breast as they went up in dust.

Groaning at the thoughts that his mind had drifted off to, he held up a new set of clothes to the young man after he got out of his cage.

"Thanks," Oz hummed, getting a soft grunt from the other man. Shifting, Angel looked over at the young human after he had dressed before offering one arm out to him.

"Come and sit," he offered, watching the small, lean body move over to him and settle next to him, nearly curling up against his cool body. "Did you know that your wolf glared at me all night? Or nearly all night?" he teased, getting a look from oz.

"I wanted to cuddle but you wouldn't get near," Oz huffed in return, making Angel look down at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean you wanted to cuddle?" Angel asked, eyebrows furrowing as Oz rolled his eyes.

"You're dense. I wanted to curl up with your hand in my fur," Oz said, poking the vampire in the side. Said vampire blinked a few times in a very human gesture.

"Oh," he finally said, getting a small smirk from Oz who just curled closer to his sometimes lover. The two had been getting together off and on for the last 2 years, since they meet when Oz had been 16. The relationship with Willow had stopped that but they had started up soon after, without Willow knowing.

Of course it made things easier when she had started to date Tara. It was nice to be able to be with Angel. Granted he was moving to LA in a few days but Oz was going to follow with him, the band also moving. It would work out the wolf knew but it would take a bit of time to get used to the fact that his curse had the loop of a moment of perfect happiness with some chick.

Being with a man was just so nice and didn't fuck with his curse, which made the wolf quite happy.

Humming, the small male nuzzled the strong chest before him as a large hand started to card through his hair slowly, making green eyes droop in pleasure.

Yeah, that little loop hole was good because Angelus would so be back at that moment, especially with a small hand working its way into Angels pants to tease the vampire.


	5. Drawn From a Hat 5

Title: Vampire Lessons

Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat

Fandom: Buffy the vampire Slayer

Pairing Number: 6

Pairing: Giles/Penn

Category: Shonen-ai (somewhat)

An: Um…no idea. Wrote this drugged up to high hell. Still drugged. Sorry for any mistakes. I try.

* * *

He was glaring. There was no other word for it. As glares went though, it was rather a low powered one to what he had seen before. Snoring, Giles sipped at his tea, watching Penn continue to glare back at him, amusing him greatly.

"Am I really that interesting? Or are you like your Sire and just glaring at me because you can?" the older man drawled, standing up and moving to pour some fresh tea for himself.

"I'm trying to figure out why I was sent to you of all people," Penn replied, letting his face relax into a neutral expression and crossed his legs, foot tapping the air.

"Because I'm probably the best out of us all to teach you how to be a good little vampire with a soul," Giles said in return, his voice dry.

"What does that mean? Why can't I stay with one of the others?" the vampire gripped, scowling unhappily. He had really wanted to stay with the dark haired male, not the bloody father figure!

"Xander isn't going to be here come tomorrow due to a construction job in Los Angelus, so he can't watch you. Willow and Tara live in the dorms and I really doubt that you want to be near my Slayer," the watcher drawled, eyes flashing. Penn huffed and leant back into the couch, wanting to pout but not willing to give in just yet. "On top of that, I'm to teach you how to treat a human properly. Don't think I haven't seen how you look at Xander, especially when Angel dragged you into the shop."

Shifting, the young vampire sunk down into his seat. He had to admit, the human was sharp and to the point, which could be annoying or not. But why was this human willing to help him get the sweetness that was Xander?

He finally gave into his curiosity as Giles sat back down next to him. His question garnered a dry look from still bright, dark brown eyes, making him squash the urge to shift.

"Because Xander needs someone who is willing to protect him, along with letting him be himself," Giles replied, stirring his tea with slow, deliberate movements. Penn nodded his head in return and moved into a more comfortable position, watching Giles with a thoughtful expression on his face.

The decision wasn't very hard to come to; after all he wanted Xander as more then a pet or a quick fuck and meal. With his gaze sharp, Penn leant forward on his knees nad looked his companion in the eye.

"Where do we start?" he asked, smirk firmly in place. Giles smirking in return and put his tea cup down, moving so that he had Penn pinned to the couch.

"We start with kissing," was purred before warm lips claimed cool ones.

All Penn could think of was that he was going to enjoy his lessons.


	6. Drabble a Day 52 May 16

Title: Chats About Demons

Fandom: BTVS/Hellboy

Pairing/Characters: Xander, John

Prompt: demons

Drabble #: 52

Date: May 16, 2012

Word count: 256

Next pairing: Optimus, Miles

AN: If I hadn't needed to keep this as a drabble…this would have ended up as a literal Bits and Pieces story. I'm not joking you.

* * *

"So, you work with a demon huh?" Xander asked as he played with his drink, gazing at his friend, getting a shrug.

"You fight them to. We just happen to have a very large Hell demon working for us," John replied, smiling slightly. "Who was raised by a human to enjoy being around humans and to protect said humans. What about you? You willingly work with a vampire?"

"As Buffy keeps reminding me, a vampire with a soul," Xander snorted, sipping his iced coffee and shivering at the cold sweetness that hit his mouth. "Angel ain't so bad. I just love annoying the shit out of him because I can," he continued, shrugging with a smirk. "He's to damn easy to annoy. He doesn't really like me though since he thinks I enjoy being around Buffy during the day."

"Do you?" John asked, following the other males' example and sipping his own drink through the straw that sat in it.

"Not really," Xander said slowly, swirling the ice around in his drink. John just cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look that told him to continue on with his explanations. "She's not that bright at the best of times. She gets down right annoying during the day; becomes the blond bimbo that she once was in LA, Joh. And don't get me on about everything else," he muttered. John snickered for a few minutes until Xander smirked and asked, "So, tell me, John, all about this big, red demon of yours. Hellboy wasn't his name?"


	7. Drabble a Day 55 May 19

Title: Blue…

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Hellboy

Pairing/Characters: Abe, Xander

Prompt: Family

Drabble #: 55

Date: May 19, 2012

Word count: 335

Next pairing: Gojyo, Harry

AN: Yep, enjoy.

**Reviews: Peya Luna: Maaayyyybbbeeee. *giggles* You'll just have to wait to see. Gonna have to wait until the 12th of July to find that one out. And I have that down. I like that idea. :D I have it for December 18. I still need more pairing ideas (for all of my worlds) so I can get to March 26, 2013 for my Drabble a Day.**

* * *

"You're rather blue." Sitting at the table with the man before him, Xander stared at him, eyes wide as they waited for John to get back from his retrieval of Hellboy.

"Indeed, I am," Abe chuckled, thin lips pulling into a smile. "You are Johns cousin, yes?"

"Yeah, Apparently my parents were, in a way, disowned from the family so I never really knew about him until someone stuck my DNA profile into the database during my senior year," Xander replied, shrugging with a smile dancing on his lips as he played with his coffee cup.

"What in the world did you do to have your DNA inputed?" Abe asked, looking curious about that. He had to admit that the blush that spread over Xanders cheeks was rather appealing.

"To the hospital? One of my parents' drunk friends came after me with a broken beer bottle and got me in my side. In truth? Vampire with said beer bottle. They decided to push for me being removed from my parents' custody so they put my profile in to find any family and found my cousin," he said, shrugging. "That was a year ago."

"How in the world did you and John learn that both of you deal with the supernatural world?" Abe asked, getting a chuckle.

"A vampire decided that we would make good pets and help him raise his status. I had to hurt his ego and dust him in return," Xander drawled, shrugging with a smile.

"Fascinating," Abe breathed, black eyes bright with interest as he leant forward.

"Then he shot at the hell hound that came to nibble on one of the vamps leftovers. Made the hound yelp and give him this kicked puppy look," Xander chuckled as he sat back, John walking into the room, giving his cousin a wary look.

"Are you telling Abe about our first meeting?" John asked. Xander just gave his cousin an innocent look. Sighing, he pointed behind him, "Hellboy will be coming in a few."


	8. Drabble a day 71 May 4

Title: Dragons and Chats

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Bill, Xander

Prompt: baby

Drabble #: 71

Date: June 4, 2012

Word count: 228

Next pairing: Kira, Ichigo

Next Post Under BTVS: June 8 2012

Next Post Under HP: August 1, 2012

AN: It was just to cute!

* * *

"Why did you decide that you liked dragons?" Bill asked, sitting back as he watched Xander stroke a hand over the baby Norwegian Ridgebacks back. Xander just smirked and shrugged.

"They seem to like me for some odd reason," Xander chuckled, getting a purring coo from the dragon as it flipped onto its back. The young muggle patted its belly, dodging out of the way of the belch of fire, chuckling lowly and shaking his head. "Especially the babes. Charlie is willing to teach me how to work with the older ones to. Though, his favorite dragon seems to really like me," he admitted, shrugging.

"That big girl? The one who would rather turn you crispy more then look at you?" Bill asked, bursting into laughter at the large smile he got and a nod. "Damn, you are a charmer," he teased, poking Xander in the side, getting a squeak. The small dragon squeaked with him and bounded over to Bill, pouncing onto the man and curling up on his chest once he was laid out.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Xander drawled, smirking as Bill idly stroked his fingers behind the eye ridges of the baby.

"Shush, brat," Bill huffed, smiling as they relaxed and continued to watch the baby dragons bound around them, occasionally coming up to get petted, or to show off their treasures.


	9. Drabble a Day 75 June 8

Title: Who is She?

Fandom: BTVS, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Koenma, Xander

Prompt: Death

Drabble #: 75

Date: June 8, 2012

Word count: 217

Next pairing: Choji, Naruto

AN: I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

Blinking at the teen like God, Xander sighed and closed his eyes. His body pulled with aches that no person of 20 should feel, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. "So I died." His words are soft and unsurprised, Koenma humming softly.

"Yeah, you died, Xander-san. Does your body hurt?" Koenma asked, sitting down next to the prone form.

"Yeah. Feels like I went ten rounds with Mike Tyson as his personal punching bag," Xander snorted, getting a low laugh from the God as he reached out and stroked over the dark head. "That feels kinda good."

"It's because I'm pushing a bit of my power into your body to heal the pain of being forced into the Spirit world," the God explained, getting a soft smile from the man. "You weren't supposed to die until you were much older, after finding your mate and adopting a new generation of protectors."

"You guys didn't take into account Willows intent on keeping me the useless one," Xander stated, opening his eyes and getting a small soft, smile.

"No, the ones who outlined your path didn't see that happening. She wasn't even supposed to be your friend. We don't even have a real Willow Rosenburg in our archives," Koenma admitted, getting a surprise.

"Then who the hell is she?"


	10. Drabble a Day 79 June 12

Title: Hell Demons and Goddesses

Fandom: Hellboy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Hellboy, Xander

Prompt:

Drabble #: 78

Date: June 12, 2012

Word count: 274

Next pairing: Aya, Omi

AN: What to say about this? I have no idea.

I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" The large red demon ran his eyes over the long, lean body as Xander flipped through the several books on the table about some Hell God or another. Removing the cigar from the side of his mouth and putting it out, he moved to sit in the specially designed chair that was there for him.

"To get to know my cousin, actually," Xander replied absently as he typed something down before looking to Hellboy. "Since he's doing paperwork at the moment, I'm doing some research about some hints for the new apocalypse that is happening this spring."

"So, Hell God?" Hellboy asked, raising an eyebrow, as much as he had one. Xander snickered lightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah, one called Glory for short. I'm looking up how to kick her ass and so far I've learned that getting her human half would be the best way," Xander explained, sitting up and stretching with a groan. "Dawnie has been tainted by a trusted vampire ally anyways. Since she's since been bitten, her blood isn't pure, which is what opens portals."

"That's good," Hellboy grunted as he sprawled out, eyes watching as Xander sent his research to his friends and started to put the books away.

"I know, you're not big with the needed research, or so John has told me. You leave it up to Abe," Xander teased. Hellboy let out a soft rumble of laughter, getting a smile. "So, why did you send my cousin to a frozen wasteland with a hidden rainforest?" he asked, smirking as the large red demon groaned and shook his head, humping lowly.


	11. Drabble a Day 83 June 16

Title: Finding the Clues

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Kuwabara, Xander

Prompt: normal

Drabble #: 83

Date: June 16, 2012

Word count: 249

Next pairing: Asuma/Naruto

AN: So, yeah, I know. I'm late. I was sick for most of the week and needing to work on catching up on things. So enjoy.

* * *

Sitting in the archival room, Kuwabara smirked slightly as Xander read over his personal life files, snickering occasionally at something.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" the spiritually aware man asked as Xander snapped the second book of his life shut and put it to the side.

"I'm looking for the exact time when Willow came to be in my life," Xander said, flipping open the third book. Kuwabara shook his head and stood up, following his instincts down the aisles, eyes running over the names of people long dead and others still living, deeper into the archives. He finally stopped before a shelf covered in dust and filled with tomes of books. Finding the one that he wanted, Kuwabara pulled it off the shelf and walked back to where Xander was stretching his back, resting from the reading.

"Think this'll help?"Kuwabara asked, putting the book down. Xander tipped his head to the side and frowned ever so slightly at the title.

"I don't think Koenma knows about this book here," he mused, turning the pages and starting to can. Kuwabara flopped into his own seat and pulled out a weapons catalogue, needing to order a new practice sword. "Well, I'll be," Xander chirped, standing up and pulling over another tome, finding what he needed and beaming brightly.

Gathering the tomes up, he left the slightly confused Kuwabara behind, making the man shake his head.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," he drawled, going back to his catalog.


	12. Drabble a Day 122 July 25

Title: Who is She? 2

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Hiei, Xander

Prompt: truths coming out

Drabble #: 122

Date: July 25 2012

Word count: 330

Next pairing: Rossi/Reid

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

"Your 'friend'," Hiei started, red eyes focused on the mortal before him, "was nothing more than a…"

"Wish demon. Or justice demon depending on who you ask," Xander replied as he played solitaire on his computer.

"So why you?" the youkai asked, arm thrown over the back of his chair, legs crossed.

"She chose Sunnydale to hide from D'Hoffren after a serious fuck up with one of her jobs," Xander hummed as he moved a red queen to a black king. "She just happened to meet me. After that, she settled pretty well into human life again and found magic. She was never really Willow Rosenburg, just Wil'ow, Vengeance Demon of Magic Users."

"Are you a demon magnet or what?" Hiei asked, mind whirling with his thoughts.

"Actually, I'm considered a conduct, but since I was born over and lived near the Hellmouth, it kinda screwed with my pathways," Xander said, looking up with a smile on his lips. "Since I died Koenma has been able to help me siphon off the excess energy. My pathways have gone back to normal, meaning that should I start working as researcher, nothing will get sucked in or stuck."

Hiei snorted and shook his head, wondering why he had been chosen to watch over the newly dead human instead of Yusuke, Kurama or Kuwabara. Those three would have been better to watch over the hyper man, especially after he had eaten a twinkie. The man was easy to talk too granted, but he still wasn't the most social of people.

"Why are you playing solitaire, Xander?" he finally asked in a bored voice.

"Because I can't spar or play with the sharp and pointy objects until the energies have been cleaned from my system," Xander pouted, making Hiei raise an eyebrow at the other.

"Come on, we can go get a reading on your skills," Hiei snorted, standing and leading Xander to the healers to get him assessed and to break the boredom.


	13. Drabble a Day 133 August 5

Title: Sharing

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Xander, Remus

Prompt: sharing knowledge

Drabble #: 133

Date: August 5, 2012

Word count: 338

Next pairing: Barricade, Sam

AN: So good. I'm so damn good. *nodnod*

* * *

"He can control his wolf?" Remus looked over the table to the younger man who smiled and nodded. His one real eye shined with knowledge as the other gleamed under the lights of the cape.

"It took time and he can lose control if he is pushed to far," Xander replied, taking a drink of his soda. "I have the journal he wrote during that time. It talks about how hard it was to find the mental balance needed to accept his inner wolfiness but it gives all the steps to controlling the abilities and transformations that comes with the virus."

"It sounds like I may need to leave for somewhere quieter," Remus mused, tapping the table top as he gazed out of the windows.

"You'll want somewhere stress free and where the land isn't soaked in magic that has been tainted the way it has been," Xander stated, the wolf looking at him in some curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, wrapping his hands around his coffee cup.

"First of all, muggle borns are chosen by magic to add new blood to the lines," Xander started, frowning. "So each time a so called pure blood line intermarried instead of a new line, they taint and weaken their magic. You do that enough and you start getting squibs."

"So that's why we get witches and wizards from families with no magical blood…" Remus mused.

"Yeah. Another way the magic is becoming tainted is because you guys use wands as focus'! You should be learning to use your magic by the time you're 4," Xander stated, pointing to Remus' wand. "Hell, Merlin didn't need a wand. What you call wandless magic is the true form of using your magic, tapping your center."

"So we're weakening ourselves by using wands and not weaning ourselves off of them," Remus sighed.

"Yep."

"It looks as if I will have something else to practice while I'm away," Remus mused. Xander just slid over a list of books with a smile.


	14. Drabble a Day 136 August 8

Title: Who is She? Pt. 3

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke, Xander

Prompt: truths

Drabble #: 136

Date: August 8, 2012

Word count: 351

Next pairing: Ikkaku, Ichigo

AN: Ahh, another part in this wonderful story.

* * *

"Getting Hiei to actually go near the medic unit is amazing," Yusuke snorted as he watched Xander go through the katas he had learned.

"He wanted to know my skills and the only way to do so had been to get clearance from them and Koenma," Xander replied as he slipped into the last position. Yusuke nodded with a smirk on his lips as he pulled out a cigarette, sticking it in the corner of one mouth. Lighting it, he pulled a bit of the smoke into his lungs as the other man frowned lightly at the cigarette.

"I keep forgetting you're a youkai and the stuff you smoke is better then the crap humans make," Xander said, shaking his head and walking back over to him. Plopping down next to Yusuke and taking a sniff of the sweet smoke, he asked, "What is that? One of Kurama's mixes?"

"Yep. He's got a business going with his cigarettes," Yusuke drawled, showing Xander his pack with the words 'Yoarettes' across the top and 'Mali Mali Blend' across the bottom.

"I have a feeling that the tobacco industry threw a fit before trying to make a deal with him," Xander snorted as he opened his water bottle. "I end up dead and the demon underworld comes out. What a fuckin' kick."

"It was like your death was the lynch pin in a way that the barriers between the Niginki and the Makai wasn't," Yusuke hummed, blowing out along stream of smoke.

"Quite possible. My contacts hated the fact that I died the way I did," Xander drawled, eyeing the pack. Yusuke offered it, allowing the human to take one of the cigarettes and light it. They both sat and smoked, allowing the sweet mix calm their minds. "I've been asked to go to Sunnydale and set a few things straight."

"Oh Yeah?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Yeah. Wanna come with me?" Xander asked, Yusuke smirking in return.

"Why not? I'm bored enough and so are the others," Yusuke chuckled, Xander smiling at his friend.

"Sounds good to me."


	15. Drabble 199 October 10

Title: Like Candy

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Xander/Oz

Prompt: candy

Drabble #: 199

Date: October 10, 2012

Word count: 290

Next pairing: Sasuke Fic

AN: I have no idea…just a thought.

* * *

"Why are you stalking me? I thought you hated me after all what happened with Willow." He stood next Oz's van, eyes gazing at him with dark eyes as green eyes stared back at him.

"I'm watching you. For some odd reason, you're like candy to my wolf," Oz said after a few moments of staring at each other. Xander just gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, if you want to stalk me, the least you can do is upstairs, with your car parked instead of freezing your ass off," he finally huffed, pushing away from the van and heading up the side of his house. He had often climbed in and out of his house before, knew just how to get up the side without any problems. Oz was quick to follow after him, slipping into the room.

The wolf came to a stop when he saw Xander sitting, cross legged, on his bed, text book before him and a notepad with a pen on it close by. Closing the window behind him, he found his own place to sit in the room, surrounded by the sweet scent of Xander.

He should have hated Xander, had wanted to, but his wolf hadn't allowed him to. It had, in fact, forced him to think about what had happened with a clear mind and thought process. Despite what Willow said, it hadn't all been Xander with the kissing, but also her and his wolf had scented the lie faster then he had detected it.

But now, here, in Xander's room, he was finding himself oddly comfortable, if not surprised when the younger male pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on after a bit of time.


	16. Drabble 209 Oct 20

Title: Kinda Cute

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Xander/Penn

Prompt: cuteness

Drabble #: 209

Date: October 20, 2012

Word count: 234

Next pairing: Joxer, Ares

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

"You're…kinda cute." The words made Xander look up from what he was doing at the time, brown eyes blinking behind thin framed glasses. He had been happily working on a new project for school before he had been bothered by Angel's childe, Penn, the man staring at him from his window where he had perched.

"Kinda cute? What makes you say that?" Xander asked as he pulled off his glasses and set them aside on his side table.

"Well, considering you only wear glasses every so often, they add to this innate cuteness that you have going on for yourself," Penn drawled as he slipped into the room, sitting in the window with a smile. "It's interesting, at least when it comes to you. When your so called friends try to pull off cute it makes my fangs itch," he continued, making Xander chuckle lowly.

"They always try to pull of cute, don't you know that?" Xander asked as he sat back on his pillows, legs coming up to cross before him. Penn watched with a smile dancing on his lips at the easy way that the young mortal moved, something that was much different then what he usually showed.

Why Xander hid so much of himself was why Penn was there, talking with the mortal, instead of just jumping him and making him beg to be fucked in the most dirty of ways.


	17. Drabble 212 Oct 23

Title: Damn

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Xander, Giles

Prompt: overprotective

Drabble #: 212

Date: October 23, 2012

Word count: 264

Next pairing: Joxer, Strife

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

"Giles, can I ask you something?" Xander asked, playing with a pen as he stared at the pad of paper before him. Giles looked up from his own book, the only two who were there to study up on the newest threat and how to take care of it, and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," he said, nodding his head as Xander put the pen down and stood up to walk to the coffee maker that had just finished making some fresh coffee for them. Pouring a cup, he stirred the drink as he leant against the wall.

"What did I do to make the girls hate me so much? I mean, me and Oz fixed the dislike between us and we're…on some odd level of like, getting past the whole Willow and me kissing. And of course, we've gotten past that to and you hating me, which is always nice," Xander babbled, Giles waiting for him to get through it before he answered. "But the girls…it's like I'm just not worth it, not worth anything and they hate that I'm around so often."

"I think they just can't stand that you are…a normal male. No powers, no special training, no nothing but courage and a need to protect those that need to be protected," Giles said as Xander once more sat down, staying away from the books with the drink so he didn't spill anything on it.

"Man," Xander sighed, shaking his head with a frown. "I'm just a guy trying to do what's right and I'm spit upon. Bull shit."

"Yes, indeed."


	18. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: Such an Interesting Topic

Pairing/Characters: Xander, Oz, Giles

Drabble #: 221

Date: November 1, 2012

Word Count:

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

"You and Xander seem to be getting along quite well considering how the last few months have been going." Oz looked up from his college text book as Xander slept near him on Giles research couch, exhausted after not only a double shift at work but also helping to cover for Buffy and Willow for patrol.

"Kind of have to. Otherwise patrol would be very dangerous for us," Oz stated. The two men staring at each other, studying each other and trying to figure out where the other was coming from before Xander shifted onto his stomach with a low moan. "He could understand where I was coming from in my dislike of him but he couldn't get why Willow had been forgiven so easily when she was an eager participant."

"So you two talked," Giles mused as he watched Xander's shirt ride up his lower back, exposing a strip of light caramel skin. Oz hummed and reached out, brushing his fingers over the soft skin before pulling the shirt down.

"More like he chewed me out about not seeing the truth of the matter. Killed a few vampires as he told me just what had happened and that Cordelia was the only one even in her hate."

"She was. Have you forgiven him in the least?" Giles asked, perching on the couch arm to run his fingers through chocolate hair.

"Yep. Pissed at Willow though for lying to me about what happened," Oz stated, making the older man snort in amusement.


End file.
